Desch (Arcality)
"A man suffering from amnesia; he is a capable warrior, if not, a bit of a womanizer. His skills with a blade and magic compare to those of the great Ancients a thousand years before…" - Description Desch is a supporting character originally from Final Fantasy III. Desch was an Ancient, born to Owen and another unknown woman a thousand years before the main events of the game. He was an accomplished scientist and worked with his father on several projects, notably on the Tower of Owen that kept the Floating Continent, created by Xande, stable. Desch is quite the womanizer, which often he is scolded for often. Desch is also rather friendly and rather laid back, only being serious when he truly must be. However, he does have a strong sense of finding and following out his destiny, as outlined by the Gulgan, and within the Dissidian Wars, he aims to find his destiny and fulfill it to return home again. In the Dissidian Wars, Desch fights as one of Cosmos' Warriors. He travels with different Warriors in order to retrieve past memories, notably Onion Knight (whom he acts as an assist to at some points), who he remarks he's seen kids like him before. Appearance Desch's default appearance is based on his DS remake model. He has Caucasian skin, purple eyes, and long dark green hair tied back in a ponytail, a pointed strand of hair lying over his left eye, and another strand pointed up the way at the right side of his hair. Desch also wears yellow, crystal shaped earrings. He wears a purple coat that comes to his knees, and purple trousers to match, and short light purple boots. Over his right shoulder, Desch wears a mechanical, box looking shoulder armour, which is browned and lined with a blueish colour, with a blue orb at the front. Desch also wears white gloves. desch 1.jpg|Default Appearance (based on Remake Version) first alternate.jpg|First Alternative Outfit Desch alternate.PNG|Second Alternate Outfit His first alternative outfit, Horned Hunter, is based on Yoshitaka Amano's alternate design on Desch. He retains his hair length, colour and skin, though wears completely different attire. He wears a horned shape head set, that is blue and yellow, with yellow and red beads and feathers along it, and red, yellow, and blue feathered earrings. He takes on a shoulder armour on his right shoulder, which is yellow and red and goes across his chest, and on his left shoulder is an orange strap. Desch is shirtless, but wears black pants with yellow boots with a blue fabric over the top of it, and red feathers at the side of it. He wears a yellow belt with a red orb on the front of it, and a dagger sheath is connected to, coloured orange and blue. He has a variety of straps and fabrics on his legs and arms, and also wears red fingerless gloves on his hands. A yellow and blue quiver, and a red bow, is also present on his back, though, unusable in battle. His second alternative outfit, Faithful Guardian, is based on the NES portrait of Desch. It colours his ddefault appearance outfit as green, but with brownish linings around his coat, trousers and boots. His hair is coloured a dark orange/light brown colour. DLC Outfit to be revealed... Desch's manikin, Counterfeit Guardian, is purple. Battle Desch is a Conjurating Combatant '''meaning he is able to use both Black Magic and quick sword attacks. '''Brave Attacks 'HP Attacks ' 'EX Mode - Guardian's Destiny ' Equipment Desch can equip Swords, Greatswords, Katana, and Spears. Desch is also able to equip Bangles, Gauntlets, Helms, Ribbons, Clothing, Light Armour and Heavy Armour. Exclusive Equipment Trade Accessory Music An orchestrated/upbeat version of Tower of Owen plays as Desch progresses through dungeons. Eternal Wind plays on the World Map for him also. Quotes Category:Square Characters